Sweet Tooth
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: The goth Lolita Angel, the eccentric detective, and the shota, connected by their love of sweets. What happens when they break into the anime World's candy stash? Rated T for swearing and minor suggestive moments. May go OoC. Oneshot.


Little one shot, that's all….

Anyways, for those reading my other fanfics, I apologize for not updating, and will get to it as soon as I stop being a lazy jerk.

None of these are mine obviously. (I've only watched half of the animes mentioned here, so the characters may go OoC)

This story is done to make fun of Deus Ex Machina, some random anime trends and Sweet-toothed characters, so don't complain if you prefer all anime being serious.

X X X X

The Anime World's candy stash. The place where the cakes and pastries, chocolates and candies, and anything else that would make you drool in sweetness were kept, before used in animes, usually Shojo. No one but staff members were allowed in, and no anime characters had ever seen the interior. Some said that the place was like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and a magical world lay within. Others said that it came from the barf of a candy monster, or worse. But either way, no one knew the truth of what lay in the large, sweet-filled building.

At least, not until that one night.

Three figures wandered the shadows of the warehouses, making sure they were not seen by guards. The three came from three very different animes, but had one thing in common: they were three of the biggest sweet lovers in anime.

The first one was a girl in her late teens or so, it was hard to tell from her cutesy-american cartoon style. She had super long blue hair with pink streaks, and wore gothic Lolita. Her giant eyes shone in the midnight, making sure that no one noticed them, though she kept guard, hoping she wouldn't have to transform.

The second one was a famous detective, who followed behind. He was a little older, in his mid-twenties, but looked a few years younger, enough to look like a high schooler. He was more detailed than the girl, with very messy black hair, pale skin, and dark-lined black eyes. He wore a white sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, and no shoes. He was definitely the tallest of the group, but his bad posture made him look about the same height as the girl.

The final one of the group was the complete opposite of the other two. Instead of being goth or gloomy, he was a cheery-looking shota boy, with blond hair and a pink stuffed bunny. Don't let his size fool you, as he was in reality, an eighteen year old, and one of the most skilled fighters in Japan. His large brown eyes were bright, though he made sure they were not too bright, to the point that the guards would catch them from such brightness.

They looked around a corner, to where the warehouse lay. Two formidable-sized guards stood near the only entrance to the candy stash, and they obviously looked like they were told about the anime characters that were definitely NOT allowed in there.

"Shit." The girl said. "How do we get in to the place without having to beat up the guards and get ratted out on? If I transform, they'll hear the loud music of my henshin sequence, and they were probably trained by the Haninozuka's and will recognise the style…

"I already came up with a plan." The older boy whispered. "It should come into play…"

Suddenly, the sound of someone roller blades filled the silent air. The guards looked around, obviously getting Paranoid, and….

A boy on golden inline-skates and a red cap hiding his eyes came skating by, with a bent golden bat in hand. He hit the two guards on the head, and skated into the night.

"….."

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"I simply thought it would be best if we didn't get noticed, so I sent Lil' Slugger to help me. Besides, I was too busy with the Kira case to help with his solve his Murdering case, and I was able to get him to do this for me."

The trio walked through the doors of the building, and soon came across another obstacle.

Robot Guards. Many, MANY robot guards.

Everyone in the robot world was familiar with the robot guards, constructed by characters from even other animation and fiction from the multiverse, including Dr. Eggman (in all honesty, he thought they were using the robots to help him catch Sonic), Dr. Ochanomizu, and many, many other well-knowns, right beside the unknowns.

One lucky thing was, since they were programmed to detect if anyone was around, they could not detect sound. The upgrades for sound recognition were scheduled for next week.

"I got this" The girl whispered.

Suddenly, the room lit up in bright colors, and music began playing out of nowhere. The girl no longer looked like a cheap cartoon, but a detailed character, plus her outfit had changed to a white dress. She stood next to a pole, as the two boys looked around awkwardly at the bright disco-like colors. Meanwhile, the girl began to dance around the pole, and then moved her hands down her body, albeit very sexually, and she took off one of her stockings, transforming it into a long samurai sword. After announcing her "arrival" The music and lights disappeared just as quick as they came, and she became a cartoon again. As for the two boys, the older one had a bit more of a quizzical look on his face than usual, but remained his usual emotionally-withdrawn yet somehow eccentric self, and the younger boy was too distracted by the pretty lights, and didn't see anything.

The girl, now an angel, began slicing through the robots, one by one, and soon had them wiped out faster than Sora could wipe out an army of Heartless (2.7 minutes, FYI) and soon, the floor was covered in nothing but scrap metal. The younger boy wowed in amazement.

"There." She smirked.

They went into a third room, to see a laser grid blocking their way through.

"Oooo! It's my turn!" The younger boy grinned. He handed his stuffed bunny to the older boy, prompting a giggle from the girl, who had demorphed seconds before.

"You look ADORABLE holding that thing." She near burst out laughing.

"Don't look at me." The older boy said calmly. "You have one too."

"Take care of Usa-chan!" The younger boy stood in front of the lasers. Then, something that would be unexpected if you weren't familiar with his skills happened.

His face went dark serious, as if he was about to kill someone, and he started flipping through the lasers. His small size and skills helped him get through the maze of lasers no problem, and he landed next to the control panel, smashing it with his fist and shutting off the lasers. The older boy and the girl crossed, and the younger boy was handed back his bunny.

"Yay, Usa-chan! Now we can eat all the candy we want!"

The trio went through the final door, and met with a sight, the most beautiful thing they would ever see.

Inside, mountains of candies, pastries, cakes, and a giant freezer, most likely filled with ice cream, filled the room. The three gazed in amazement, with huge smiles on their faces, even the older boy, who rarely showed any joyous emotion.

"I call the Strawberry shortcake pile!" The younger boy screamed.

"No fair!" The girl began running to it, hoping to get to it before the younger boy. Meanwhile, the older boy stared at the pile of chocolate bars. The pile was about the size of a here story house.

"Impressive." He mused. "Mello would surely enjoy this if he were here."

_Meanwhile, two hundred blocks away…._

"A…ATCHOO!"

Matt looked up from his PSP game. "Gesundheit." He muttered. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"No, I think someone was talking about me." Mello nibbled on a chocolate bar he had in his hand. "I also swear I heard the word 'chocolate' being said as well."

_Back at the candy stash…_

The three had eaten quite their fair share of sweets. The Strawberry shortcake pile, that was a big as five trucks, was reduced to nothing in little time. The flavoured candy drops were nothing but a pile of wrappers, with half of the candies stored in hammerspace pockets they brought along.

But, they had found the biggest prize of all in the entire place, for standing in the middle of the room, was a single piece of candy, on a magenta silk pillow. It wasn't just any candy, though.

It was a Vanilla-chocolate-strawberry-Jean-Paul Heaven-syrup-maple-toffee-shortcake-almond-caramel-cherry-banana-hazelnut drop, wrapped in a sheet of flattened gold and tied with platinum wire with diamonds on each end. It is said to be the most delicious candy in the world, about twenty pieces being made every 500 years, due to the twenty secret rare ingredients in the drops. It is said that the drop is a main ingredient in Super Chicken's Super sauce, Dib having sucked on one of these caused him to be on a permanent Sugar rush and hallucinate, and was responsible for Giegue turning into Giygas. This one, this magnificent piece, was the last candy for the next 300 years.

"It's MINE!" They all yelled at the same time. They made a nose dive for the candy, to all grabbed it all the same time.

"I am the one who conducted and thought of the plan." The older boy said as if he was perfectly calm. "It should be only right for me to have it."

"Nuh Huh!" The girl growled. "If I wasn't for us, you'd have never got in!"

"I need it!" The younger boy whined. "I was planning on giving it to Usa-chan!"

"Usa-chan is a stuffed toy!"

"Give it to me!" The younger boy's face tuned dark again, and the girl had taken her stocking off in blinding speed to challenge.

"This is war!" She shrieked.

"This is not the time to be violent."

"I want eeeeeet!"

The three began to tug at each other's hands, holding the treat. It slipped out, the girl having it in her grasp.

"Ha Ha Ha, you Sons of Bitches!" She cackled. "It's mine now!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the younger boy tackled her head, pulling her down to the ground.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

She flailed on the ground, trying to get the blonde boy off her head, while the older boy swooped down, kicked the younger boy off her head, and snatched the candy out of her hand.

He smirked as he unwrapped the candy, and put it in his mouth. Immediately, he spit out the candy, as it rolled into a corner, his face gained a slightly pinkish hue.

"Guh?" He held his throat. "That wasn't sweet in the slightest!"

The girl got up, and began cackling.

"HA HA HA! I switched the wrappers for the candy with one of Panty's Spicy bombs!" She held the true candy up, and dropped it down her shirt for safekeeping. Both boys looked at her in anger and surprise, as she ran for the exit.

"SEE YOU LOSERS- AIIGGGHHHH!"

As she was leaving, she slipped on Usa-chan, who had been carefully placed near one of the empty wrapper piles of the half-empty sweet stash. He flew up in the air, and got caught in one of the rafters.

"USA-CHAAAAAAAANN!"

Usa-chan began to fall down from the rafter, hopefully safely. But, as he did, his arm got stuck….and ripped off.

The older boy looked at the younger blonde, and remembered one of the rules of the anime world:

_Rule 954: If you do anything to Mitskuni Haninozuka's stuffed bunny Usa-chan, be prepared to spend the next two years in a body cast, even if you are just in the area._

"Uh oh…."

_Meanwhile…._

Outside, I (the author) was taking a stroll, looking for new ideas for my stories, maybe a character concept or two, when the windows of the nearby building shattered from an unknown force.

"What the-?" I stared. "That's a Honey explosion!" I picked up my phone of plot continuation, and dialled as fast as I could.

"Hello? Is the Morinozuka Takashi? Oh, Hi, do you know where Honey is right now?"

_An hour later…_

"YOU KILLED USA-CHAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAIN HE'S IN RIGHT NOW? **HUH?**"

The girl had managed to evade Honey for the past hour, hiding behind the candy. Now, she was caught, and there was no way. Honey's hair was standing up like a Super Saiyan, his eyes were glowing red, and she held Usa-chan and his arm in his right arm, and pulled the girl to his height down by her hair with his left hand. Meanwhile, the older boy was rubbing his head, coming to after being knocked out by Honey a half hour before.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl cried. "I didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP!" Honey shrieked. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE **YOUR** ARM RIPPED OFF!"

"Mitsukuni…"

Honey turned around. Mori, next to Near, was holding a thread and needle.

"Taka-chan!" The boy smiled. He brought the stuffed bunny over to the older-looking-yet-the-same-age boy, and he began to sew the bunny back together.

"Thank you, Takashi!" The boy was back to his shota-self. He pulled some candies out of his pocket. "Here, I got you some!"

"You stole those." Near calmly pointed out.

The three candy lovers fell silent. The older one, L, had gotten up, and started walking out, when a third figure burst into the room.

"STOCKING! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO PICK ME UP FROM THE MOTEL!"

"Er…Sorry, Panty." She muttered.

"SORRY? What should you be sorry for? You brought me to a room filled with a bunch of cute guys!"

As if on cue, all four boys moved twenty feet away from Panty. No boy forgets the infamous Rule 69 of the anime world:

_Rule 69: If you are a boy, no matter what size, species, beauty, age, or anything you can think of, STAY AWAY FROM PANTY AT ALL COST._

As if on another cue, I entered the damaged building, going over the damage.

"Well, about half the sweets are gone, the robots were destroyed, and the windows were trashed, plus lawsuits from the guards, the total expense comes to about 435 000$ total. What do have to say about this anarchy?"

Suddenly, Stocking clutched her stomach, and gained an awkward look on her face. At the same time, the two sweet-loving boys held their mouths in pain.

"Right, forget I asked. I'll just make sure this fanfic doesn't gain any popularity so you don't owe as much."

Right after that, Stocking went to the corner, and threw up.

_So, after all that…_

Panty and Stocking started walking to the car, parked a few blocks away. Stocking pulled the a Vanilla-chocolate-strawberry-Jean-Paul Heaven-syrup-maple-toffee-shortcake-almond-caramel-cherry-banana-hazelnut drop out of her shirt.

_Well. _She thought to herself. _I at least got the candy…_

Panty pulled the candy out of her hand.

"Oh, thanks. I was having a craving for one of these." She unwrapped the foil.

"PANTY, NO!"

But it was too late. Panty had already put the candy in her mouth. And god knows what was in that mouth before. As soon as she put it in her mouth, she spat it out, as it rolled into a nearby gutter.

"Eww! That was a candy!" Panty whined. "Why would you give me this?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stocking curled up in a ball, and wept.

X X X X

So, yeah. The animes I haven't watched are Death Note (go ahead and MOCK ME, I DARE YOU.) And Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (who brought this fic up to a T rating) But I hope I did well.

Please Critique! 83


End file.
